Black Butler- Claude Faustus Love Story
by LadyAnaRouge
Summary: Okay! Here is a story i have been working on. I am personally more of a Sebastian girl, but I went with Claude to start off with. I do not own anything except the story. I own nothing, not Black Butler, not anything. Please reveiw and PM if you have any questions/concerns. Enjoy!
1. Pilot Chapter

**Black Butler Fan Fiction Pilot Chapter**

Web of Secrets- Claude Faustus Love Story

By: Lady Ana

It was November the 6th, 1887. Autumn was coming to a close, and chilly winter was drawing near. There were even some light snowfalls. Now, rain was falling, droplets drumming on the roof of the Trancy manor. Inside, the head of the house, Earl Alois Trancy, was sitting at the dining table. He was enjoying his favorite meal, fish and chips. He was but a young boy.

"Claude. What_ever _is that dreadful noise?" Alois asked with a high and sweet voice, "It is making my head hurt". Claude, his staid-coloured butler, appeared at his side.

"It sounds like a piano", he answered somberly, "Shall I see an end to it?" Alois's blue eyes widened.

"A piano", he whispered, memories flooding back to him (I know, I know. What memories of a piano? I'll get to that. I added and altered some stuff), "Take me to the piano room, Claude". Claude blinked twice, slightly hesitant, then replied.

"Yes, your highness", He helped Alois out of his chair and led him to the secluded room where a girl sat at a sleek piano, playing it. Hannah, another maid, stood frozen as she watched her. Her eyes were sorrowful and tear-filled. Triplets Canterbury, Timber, and Thompson also watched her, whispering to each other. The girl was 16 and her name was Ivory. She was an orphan who had been living in the slums of the East End. Alois had brought her in, surprisingly.

Her fingers glided over the keys as inhumanly as the fellow servants around her. She wore a small, sad smile on her face. With her ivory skin and chocolate brown waves, she was like a mystical creature (changes to first person).

As I reached the end of the song (The song is by Peter Schmalfuss. It is 'Nocturne No.2 Op.9 in E-Flat Major. I may put a link at the end of this or in the description. I have not decided yet. Also, for you Hetalia fans, this is what Austria played in Axis Powers, episode 6, I think), a single tear slid down the faces of both Alois and Hannah. Hannah turned away, hiding her face from her master and Claude's piercing gaze.

"Oh! Master! I, um, was just…playing the piano…Er..." I quickly stood up, flustered and looking for a good excuse. _Damn! _I thought, cursing myself. _Now I am going to get it from this brat! What a git, I am! _

"Ivory", Alois said murderously soft, "Where…Where did you learn that song?" I blinked, slightly confused.

"I-I learned it from a woman that was a piano teacher. I sometimes let me play", I replied. Alois said nothing for a moment, and then gave her an abrupt smile.

_What the bloody hell is wrong with this brat? I knew he was mad, but…_

"You surprise me at every turn, Ivory!" he laughed, "I never knew a rat could play! Come with me, I'd like to reward you!" He grabbed me by the arm.

"As for the rest of you…GET BACK TO WORK! Quit slacking like a bunch of lazy geese!" Alois snarled, the other servants rushing out of the room, "Claude, you may stay. I'll need you". As Hannah walked by, Ivory could hear Alois mutter something indecent under his breath.

"Now, Ivory" Alois maliciously smiled, "How about I treat you to some of Claude's desserts? There are the absolute best! Would you like some plum pudding? Or maybe some pie?" Alois went on talking as I uneasily walked beside and Claude strolled behind. I glanced back at him and saw him staring at her. Their eyes locked, stern golden and smoky gray.

_His eyes…There are like pools of golden honey…I could just drown in them, the secrets they hold…Ack! What the hell? What is wrong with me? Must be this brat…shut your gob and bugger off already!_

"…Or perhaps you want Claude?" Alois said. I whipped her head back around, my eyes wide with disbelief

"M-Master…did you just say…?" I failed to finish my question. Even Claude stopped and widened his eyes a little.

"Ha!" Alois chuckled evilly, "I _knew _that would be your reaction! Predictable yet fickle, you are quite the lady, Ivory!" I inwardly groaned, mustering up a fake smile to show I was 'amused'. What in his twisted mind told him I 'wanted' Claude? Pfft…

"Master, I would be pleased with just some plum pudding, if you do not mind", I said, barely containing the insults I was about to lash out at him.

"Lovely! Claude, prepare some for Ivory. Bring out a slice of apple pie for me", Alois said merrily, dragging me to the dining table. He pulled out a chair for me, right next to him.

"Oh…Master, I do not need such a seat", I modestly said. Inside I wanted to get down on my knees and beg him to not make me endure this. I very much wanted to puke.

"Come, come now! Sit!" Alois said pleasantly, forcefulness and irritation underlining his tone.

Brilliant. Just brilliant.

Reluctantly, I sit down. Alois then sat down as well.

"So, Ivory", he began" How are you? Thinking of staying here permanently?"

_I rather rot in a jail cell…But I suppose I've already done THAT. Be that as it may, it is not like I can go anywhere else. This place is not all that bad…_

"Honestly, I enjoy being here, I'll stay, if that is fine", I say quietly.

"Good! Ah, look our desserts are here. Let us eat!" Alois eagerly said, leaning back in his chair.

"Plum pudding", Claude's velvety voice whispered in my ear, making my stomach churn and cheeks redden. _Damn! He is toying with me! They always are! Alois probably set him up for this!_

"Thank you, Claude" I said sweetly, looking up at him and giving him my warmest smile. He blinked several times before giving a ghost of a smirk.

After that tortuously long desert, I offered to help carry dishes to clear my head. As I washed the plates off, Claude came up from behind me.

"Ivory", he said, his voice so soft and lovely, "You don't have to do that".

"I knooow" I said in a sing-songy voice trying to mask my frustration, "I just wanted to help".

"I mean, can you believe Master? Asking such an impertinent question…He is truly mad!" I continued to ramble, "I should have said something like 'Yes master, that is _exactly _what I want' ".

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Ivory. And I would appreciate if we do not talk of the young highness now" Claude quickly whipped me around to face him, his hands around my hips. He then took one hand and turned off the sink. I was shocked at first, and then quickly regained my composure.

"Hey! I do not give one whit if you are the butler! Get your hands off my person, you-"I was interrupted by Claude, who had roughly planted his lips on mine. His tongue invaded my mouth, intertwining with mine. My thoughts all got jumbled together; I couldn't think. I couldn't move at first. As he broke off the kiss, he whispered into my ear once more.

"A lady should never raise her voice. I shall have to teach you a lesson" I could feel his wicked smirk against me, his mouth on my neck and up to my lips again.

"No…"I tried, but finally just gave in. Oh bollocks, who cares? This man here is kissing me and I actually want him to this time. I clawed my hands into his hair, wanting him. What a lecherous maid, I am.

Strangely, I began to feel weak and dizzy. My eyesight grew foggy and a dull pain was growing inside me. My heart…it felt as if something was trying to pry it open. I pulled away, the pain overriding me.

"My…my chest", I clawed at my heart, "It hurts…" Claude looked at me, half-alarmed. Murmuring under his breath, I could hear him say something…something about souls.

"Ivory", he clutched my hands. As he did that, the pain slowly ebbed away.

"I'm fine", I said, pushing him away. I felt embarrassed and shameful. I couldn't look at him now.

"Ivory…" Claude said once more. I looked up at him, anger surging through me. I do not know why I was angry, but I just was. My furious gray eyes burned into his somber golden ones. I began to melt in his gaze, frustrated.

_ Why does he have this effect on me?_

"How dare you, Claude", I scowled, half-annoyed and half confused, "You are one impertinent butler. Not at all a gentleman". He gave me a small smirk. Slowly, he moved me against the left wall, pinning me against it. On the other side of the wall was Alois.

"Oh really?" Claude hissed in my ear, "You are one to talk". He was about to kiss me again when Alois called for him.

"Claude! What is taking so long? It is time for me to go to bed!" he called.

"I must go. We shall finish this later, yes?" he leaned back, tidying up his tousled hair, "You may want to cover your neck. You look as if a spider has bitten you". I gasped.

_The bastard has given me hickeys! Hickeys! A respectable butler has given me hickeys!_

He smirked once more before leaving me to battle with my emotions.

I sat down on the floor, running my fingers through me hair.

_What the hell just happened?_

Thank you for reading! I am personally more of a Sebastian fan, but I figured I would do a story with Claude. Thank you again!


	2. Chapter 1- Down the Rabbit Hole

**Claude Faustus Love Story**

**Chapter 1: Into the Rabbit Hole**

**By: Lady Ana**

_Okay, so this is chapter 1 of my Claude Faustus Love Story, inspired by Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. It is somewhat long, so if you just want to read the part where Ivory meets Claude, skip a couple paragraphs! If you have any questions, private message or write them in your review. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and follow/favorite. Have a nice day!_

Alright, alright gather around, you rascals. You over there, you sit here too. Yes you! Isn't this the reason you wanted to hear my story? You want to know about Claude Faustus? Well, endure this and you'll know everything there is to know. Now, before I start, let me just tell you a few things. The rumors you may have heard…some of them are true. Did Claude actually kill Alois? Was I the betrothed to Alois Trancy? Is it true that demons lurk in the shadows of this world? I will tell you all of it, little ones. I will tell my tale before I must go forever, _(y/n) _. I am Ivory Faustus and this is my life.

It was late winter, 1887. At the time, I was not the woman you see before you now. I roamed the streets, no money and no family. I had lived in the slums for so long, I do not have the slightest idea how it could've been taught and trained out of me. I was foul-mouthed and ill-tempered. I was so full of hatred and pain that I nearly lost my mind. I was unhappy and miserable, saying that I had no reason to live. But there was one, actually five reasons I chose to live.

"Get out of here, you filthy rat!" an angry man's voice shouted, a rock hitting my dirty body once more. I winced but kept running, wheezing for air. I bumped into people without a care in the world. They gasped and grimaced and sneered at me, their noses high in the air. I hated them; I envied them so fiercely. But I kept running, keeping warm loaves of bread close to my chest (Yes, yes that is one I got the bread for you all, Ginger. Do not interrupt now. And will you all cease your fidgeting!).

I finally made my way to the edge of town, nearing a large building. I couldn't read then, but I believe one of the words was "workhouse" and the owner was someone by the name "Baron Kelvin" or such. I really do not remember. It isn't like I could go look anyways. Anyways, the building was an orphanage. An orphanage I used to live and hide at. Now, I helping others stay on their feet. Five good-hearted children who saved my life (Yes, you all. Well, not you _(y/n) _, but the rest of you. Don't worry; you are all good-hearted).

I opened the secret trapdoor cautiously and went in, closing it behind. I tip-toed down the steps and hurried into the cool, dim room. In the center of the room were five, scrawny children. Three boys and two girls.

" 'ook! 'Tis Mama!" squealed one of the boys. They all rushed over, crowding around me. (I am not actually their mother, they just named me that…Ah, I remember little Mouse couldn't say "look" and instead said "ook") I shushed them and ripped up the bread, giving them each a piece. I ate some myself. It was rather good. Now, allow me to describe all the children you see before you now, _(y/n) _.

All the boys had brown hair. Mouse, as I called him then, is this one here. He had mousy brown hair and acted like one too. He kept me hidden in the basement when I was all beaten up and mad. The eldest of them all is nick-named Gob, because sometimes his mouth would just _never stop talking_ (Aw, do not take offense to that, dear Louis!). The last boy was six at the time and I called him Pint, because he was so small and short. His hair is a little bit redder, and his sister is Ginger. Ginger is the eldest out of the two girls. She has the brightest ginger hair and bossiest attitude. She was the one who came up with the plan to help me. She is fiery, that Ginger. Last but not least is Violet, who I had sometimes called Vivi. She had the biggest, sweetest eyes that were the shade of violet-blue. She is adorable with her blond curls, but do not let her pull the wool over your eyes. She was very mischievous and flighty.

Now that you know what they look like and what their names are, shall the story continue? So, I was sitting there with five children, gobbling down bread like a beast.

"Mama?" Violet said. I looked up.

"What is it?" I asked, my mouth half-full (Can you believe it? A lady such as I with such unsightly manners?).

"Brother Mouse overheard Father talking about 'getting rid of us'. Does that mean we will have to leave?" she timidly asked, with her eyes wide.

"Violet!" Mouse scowled. Gob, for once, was silent. Ginger looked up at me, her eyes burning.

"He cannot get rid of us! If he tries to lay one finger on any of us, I will show him everything Mama taught me!" she ranted, clenching her fists up in the air.

"Ginger…I never taught you anything", I said, exasperated. Pint looked at me.

"Won't you take us in, Mama? You could do something, right?" he squeaked. They all looked at me expectantly. I returned their gazes, seeing the hope in their eyes. I am sorry to say I lied to them; I lied to you all.

"Of course, I can. Just…Just endure this a little longer, okay?" I said, giving them all a weak smile. Guilt flooded into me. How could I just lie to these children right in their faces? I do not know.

But it didn't matter once I met them.

When I first met Earl Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus, it was when I got into a fight with this woman. She was a tart and I told her that. She was sickening, getting what she wanted with lust. I hated her. I hated her even more when I saw everything she had I didn't. I despised and detested her when she stole the food I would steal to feed us.

"You tart! How dare you steal something that is not even yours! Go sleep around if you need something!" I shouted at her, striding toward her to grab back the basket of fruit I had collected. May I add that this was right in the middle of town?

"Excuse me, but I think you are being an unreasonable twat! Just go steal some more food like the rubbish you are", she said in a contemptuous voice. She began to walk away when I grabbed her arm.

"Hand-It-Over", I said slowly, my teeth clenched. She gave me a dirty look, and then smirked hideously.

"Say "please", you dog", she said, sneering (Children, _(y/n) _, you may not want to hear what I say and what happens next as it is extremely indecent).

"_Please_, before I smack that ugly little smile of yours off your face and teach you lesson on manners, you whore!" I screeched, grabbing the basket. Heh, should've seen that twit's face. So stupefied that a fly could've flown in there.

Before you know it, she tackles me and tries to kill me. It was a terrible sight, yet upper-class men, women, and children stood there watching, like statues. That is the part I loathed the most. All those people sneering and looking at me like I was less than nothing. I so hate that feeling.

"What a bad show", one of the women said disdainfully. Another beside nodded, her hands covering a child's eyes.

"You would expect nothing less from rubbish like them", a man scowled, walking away.

"Well, what are ya standing there for!? Leave then! Just leave me alone! Just go and stay out of this!" I screamed, fury and revulsion filling me. Scratches and bruises covered my body as I pinned the tart down. These people…one of these people killed my parents. One of them ruined my life. It was a noble, an aristocrat…It was-

"Pardon me miss", a voice said from behind me. I was suddenly lifted into the air, "But please allow me to break you two apart". Tart-face crawled out from underneath, fleeing from a flailing me.

"Let go of me! Just bugger off, would you!" I shouted. I was let back down to the ground. I whipped around, angry.

It was a butler. He was wearing glasses and had unusual golden eyes. He had dark hair and pale skin. I do not know what to call it but love at first sight. I was starstruck.

I had fallen out of hell and straight into heaven.

Oh, hello there. Yes, I am Claude Faustus. You are…? _(y/n) _? How very nice to meet you. How do you do? Where are all the children? Asleep, you say. You want me to tell you about when I met Ivory? Very well. Sit down over here and I will tell you. Now, let us see…

When I found her, she was screaming at some woman like a mad. My previous lord, Earl Alois Trancy, was walking through town in search of 'amusement' when he spotted Ivory.

"Ah, what is this? A fight on the streets? Oh Claude, look at the horrible wounds on the brown-haired one!" He laughed, his blue eyes dancing, "How revolting…But she is rather interesting. Bring her to me!"

"Yes, your highness", I said promptly. At that time, I did not think much of it. I was slightly confused honestly.

"Excuse me miss, but please allow me to break you two apart", I politely said before picking her up. She was rather light. It seems she has gained some weight over time, ha ha. Of course, there are suitable reasons for that.

She struggled, trying to get out of my grasp. As the other woman scurried away, she shouted with that foul mouth of hers.

"Release her", Alois said, walking up from behind. I let her go. She then immediately turned around, her eyes fiery.

Those eyes…they were so deep. They are gray, like a storm approaching, with just that tinge of blue in them. They were so angry at me at the time. But that anger ebbed away, and her dirty face softened. She stared at me, frozen. Underneath all the scum, I saw a beautiful lady. A young woman with ivory skin, brown waves, and a deliciously fiery soul. More fiery than the Earl Trancy's.

"Thanks for your help, but I could've handled it!" she scowled as she regained her composure, looking up at me, then at Earl Trancy.

"Handled it? You would have been severely injured had it not been for our interference", I smirked slightly. She amused me, whatever can I say? Earl Trancy gave me a strange look.

"Listen, just leave me alone. Go laze around in your luxurious house, _boy_, and leave me the bloody hell alone. You would be better off", she began to turn when I grabbed her arm.

"My master wishes to speak with you", I said coolly, looking her straight in the eye. She shrugged my hand off.

"Fine. What is it, kid?" she grimaced, her lovely face marred with such an ugly look.

Alois Trancy said nothing for a moment, and then started to laugh.

"I would like you to join my manor and become my servant".


End file.
